Connor Lacey's Quarantine Adventures/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey's Quarantine Adventures. Maxwell McGrath: There's a door in the middle of the nowhere. Raven Queen: As you are traveling into another realm. Antauri: A realm not only of sight and sound of the Imagination. Lord Enma: A journey into the far reaches of your mind. Scattershot (G1): Here it comes! All: (Creepy laughter) The High-Fright Zone! realm portal opened up and the Irelanders have stepped out Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: So this is Ireland. Air Raid: This is amazing. Elsa the Snow Queen: This is interesting. Shannon O'Dwyer: Oh, I'm so very excited to show you around. Connor Lacey: It feels so good to be home. Linda Ryan (Glinda): That's right, my boy. Welcome back, Ireland, to a very live final challenge of the Realm Games. As you may recall from yesterday on News2day, there was big trouble at Kilkenny City. Here's a recording message for today's challenge. Mai Lacey: (on recording) I haven't got much time! I pray this record of the mission survives. Connor Lacey; (Gasps) Mammy. Mai Lacey: A few days ago, a magic trick by the Great and Powerful Blinda has gone wrong. So, with the help Psychic Clinda and News Reporter Sclinda, we began our search for the children. Many locations have no clue, but then, there was an out of control experiment by founder, owner and CEO of Ryantek Industries Flinda and scientist Slinda about a rage virus infection. At Kilkenny, we've discovered that Luke of Rehabcare is the first victim of the virus and started to attack us, infecting us one by one. So the president Michael D. Higgins has placed all of Co. Kilkenny under quarantine. Please, hurry. You're our only hope. (Shrieks) Linda Ryan (Glinda): And that's what the challenge is called, The Quarantine Fest. So all you have to do is to find a cure, get to the anti-virus sprayer and the zombies will be back to normal. And now, without further adue, let the final challenge commence! Connor Lacey: (Keeps on hearing Glinda's voice about zombies and gasps) Those creepy Narrators are totally right. There's a door in front of me and my next stop is going to be the... The Irelanders: High-Fright Zone! door opens up to reveal zombie hands and started to grab Connor. But he won't give into fear Connor Lacey: But that's not going to stop me from saving my Mammy! (Thunder crashes) Frankie Stein: High-Fright Zone. Ryantek Industries The Shredderette: My dear Foot Imperials, today we will end Michael D. Higgins' reign and destroy the Irelanders. Peg-Leg Pete: Great. Vilgax: Finally. Moanica D'Kay: Yeah. Atrocitus: Capital. The Shredderette: Tell your followers to be ready. Mag Mel: Uh, Mistress? Just one question. How do you... (HESITATES) We plan on takin' down Michael and the Irelanders in the same day? Jackie Frost: For once, I gotta agree with the Gundalien. Astronema: Me too. It's not going to be easy. The Shredderette: Yes, I know. Which is why I have made and brought in some help. And here it comes now. villains turned around and saw Kilatron coming to the factory Deviot: Wow. A new robot. Nice work, Mistress. Trakeena: You got that right. The Shredderette: Sure. But he's not just any robot, Deviot. Elgar: I can see that your new creation can absorb the powers of a million toons. Cross: Especially that human/toon hybrid, Connor Lacey. The Shredderette: You got it. You know what do to and what must be done, Kilatron. Kilatron: And do it I will. (Turns into Linda Ryan) Razenoid: Is he gone? Northwind: Yes. You can come out now. Olympius: That hybrid boy and his friends must be destroyed. The Shredderette: He's right. The TMNT foolishly celebrate their day as the day they defeated the Shredder. But soon it will be known as the day the Foot Empire rises up and stopped the president of Ireland and the Irelanders once and for all. (Sniggers) : Shredderette :: Believe me, I know :: We've lost a lot of battles :: We've sunck pretty low :: But this time we will win :: For whatever we've done, he deserves. :: Trakeena: You tell it, sister. :: We're the bad guys, right and that's fine :: It's no fault of mine, so they'll come to us :: And Ireland will soon be ours and our power at last will be served :: Extroyer: You go, girl! :: Now it's time to step up :: Or it's time to back down :: And there's only one answer for we :: And we'll stand up and fight :: cause I know that I'm right :: And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready :: Ready as I'll ever be (At Kilkenny, Connor's friends have arrived) Zach Cooper: I just can't believe our friends made it to the finals of the Realm Games. Wolf W. Wolf: I know, right? Red Pucket: They'll need all the help they can get. Ai: Then, we better get ready. : Meadows :: Now it's time to rise up :: Or it's time to stand down :: And the answer is easy to see :: And I swear by the sword :: If you're in, get on board :: Are you ready? : Stein :: I'm ready : Rod and Kup :: We're ready : Heroes :: We're ready : Meadows :: Ready as I'll ever be Connor Lacey: We're here. Poppy O'Hair: I can't wait for us to win. Holly O'Hair: Me too. Tommy Oliver: This way, we can figure out the Shredderette's master plan. Christopher Robin Milne: Let's go kick some butt! Paul O'Dwyer: Friends, move out! : Cranston :: Are you quite sure we can do this? : O'Dwyer : Together we will, guarantee : Shredderette : I'll make them hear me : Heroes : Now it's time to repeat : Or it's time to resolve : Tennyson : Prove they can trust me : Heroes : And the outcome will hardly come free : Lacey : I'll save my home and family : Heroes : Now the line's in the sand : And our moment's at hand : Stein :: And I'm ready : Tennyson :: I'm ready : White and Connor Lacey :: I'm ready : Shredderette :: Ready as I'll ever be The Shredderette: (Laughs) Steel: The High-Fright Zone. Irelanders have arrived to see their old friends Connor Lacey: Guys, you came. Parvana: Of course, Connor. Olivia Barron: You helped us all. Now it's our turn to return the favor. Rage Infected Zombie: (Shrieks and started to attack the team) Connor Lacey: Stand back, guys. I got this. Go, Turbo: ElecMan! (Changes into his Turbo ElecMan Mode and electrified the zombie) Alan Parrish: What the heck was that?! Connor Lacey: It's my Turbo Mode. Oh, did I forget to mention that I have toon powers? Bethany Walker: No. No, you didn't. Kevin Levin: That is awesome. All: (talking individuality) Apple White: You see. They think you're awesome. Howleen Wolf: Totally. David Brennan: Now, to take a virus sample from the zombies' blood should help us find the cure. Connor Lacey: (Looks at the zombie and gasps) Yuma Tsukamo: What is it, Cons? Connor Lacey: That zombie who tried to attack us. It's... It's... Reginald "Shark" Kastle: (Gasps) It's Mai Lacey, your mother. Paul O'Dwyer: Guys, look! Over there! Irelanders looked at the woman who's the only survivor of the infection and the survivor is Linda Ryan Krog: The High-Fright Zone. MacDonagh Junction Connor Lacey: Linda, I didn't know that you survived the infection of the Rage Virus. Linda Ryan: Oh, I got my ways. Steel: Hmm. I wonder. Christopher Robin Milne: Linda, where were you before you met us at the magic show before the explosion? Connor Lacey: Christopher! Linda Ryan: No, it's okay, Connor. I was decorating my house for the celebration of Slappy's defeat to you and Connor. Steel: Guys, I just had a thought. Duncan Bulk: What is it, Steel? Steel: I have been checking the video carefully and saw Blinda, Clinda, Glinda, Flinda, Slinda, Sclinda and Linda. Nathan Evo: So? Steel: So, I've analyzing their faces and they looked the same. Auriana: (Gasps) They do looked the same person, so that Linda made holograms of her fake identities so that they looked real. Bronk Stone: (Gaps) If she's the same people, then that means, she started the fire to kill Connor and the kids. Christopher Robin Milne: But her plan backfired when Connor's father, brother and sister sacrificed their lives to save us. Yuya Sakaki: So this whole Realm Games is a set up. Perceptor (G1-Prime Wars): Guys! Come quick. We figured out the cure. Cheetor: That's right. Remember the Rainbow Wing that gave Connor the Ultimatrix's Rainbow Warrior modes, his toon powers and a ultivolved form of Kantomon? Maxwell McGrath: Yeah. Gigi Grant: Well, we figured that each time we thought good times with Connor, his Ultimatrix glows a rainbow color. Lagoona Blue: Come on, guys. Think your best Connor memories. R.L. Stein: I remember, when Connor defeated Slappy and his monster army and finished my Haunted Halloween book. Olivia Barron: He helped us break the Truth or Dare curse from Callux. Red Pucket (Red Riding Hood): He helped us solve the mystery of the Goody Bandit and stopped Hansel and Gretel from destroying the city with the power of the Super Truffle. Christopher Robin Milne: He brought me back to life during the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game Tournament finals from my Venom Symbiote form. Avia Trotter: He made humans and toons alike feel like we belong together. Alan Parish: He helped us win the Jumanji game and it's upgraded form. Rattrap: He helped us won the Beast Wars and restored Cybertron's balance. Yugi Moto: He helped me freed my Grandpa and the Kaiba Brothers. Yuya Sakaki: He defeated Zarc and freed me. Jaden Yuki: He helped me and my classmates defend our school. rainbow light glowed inside of Connor's blood Susan Murphy/Ginormica: It's working! Jason Lee Scott have insert a needle and got the sample of Connor's rainbow blood Zack Taylor: Now to put one tiny blood each into the virus. placed the tiny rainbow blood into the Rage Virus and the virus tried to fight the rainbow light, but it was too strong for it to handle and inserted the cure into the infected Mai Lacey Mai Lacey: Connor? Connor! You're okay! Along David, Cian and the O'Dwyer siblings too! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: It worked. The virus has been turned into an anti-virus! And Mai's okay! We did it! Irelanders cheered, then Linda snapped Linda Ryan: (In Lord Garmadon's voice) No, you fool! (In Stan's voice) Get your hands off of my virus! All: Huh? Linda Ryan: Oh, uh. (Clears throat) The cure has been made, woo-hoo! Menasor (PWT): Linda, what did you mean, "Your virus"? How did you know the virus is yours. Lizzie Hearts: (Gasps) Unless, you set us up! smoke appeared and The Shredderette rises up Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I believe you're right, Lizzie Hearts. (Laughs evilly) Surprised. Irelanders gasped Maui: So if you're Linda, then who's that? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: My latest creation named Kilatron. Pinkie Pie: We knew it was you the whole time! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Well, who do you think made that virus? It was all part of my plan to finish Michael D. Higgins once and for all. (Laughs) Duchess Swan: You infected all of Co. Kilkenny? Then, you knew we came here looking for the cure. Yugi Moto: So, the villain attacks from various realms were planned. Alexis Rhodes: They're all working together. Leo and Luna: For Linda! Linda Ryan: Yes, yes. You're all so cleverly smart aren't you? (Laughs evilly) Ryan :The world has never seen someone as mean :As yours truly :I was unanimously unvile and completely ruly :But then my pesky family :Caught up to me :They took their lives away from me and threw away the heaven key :So I pandered to the humans and my Empire offered me power :I would say or do anything to get out of that tower :You thought you were winning, but I could not be stopped :The greater of two evils has come out on top :Now I've got a new mission that I must complete :To bring out the worse in everybody I meet :I'll help them find their inner evil :By setting them straight :Being vicious and suspicious :So let's get wicked :Let's do some bad today :Get wicked, put on an evil display :Get wicked the point that I'm making :Is when you get wicked :The world is yours :For the taking Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Foot Empire, capture them. Leo Corbett: Foot Empire? Trakeena: You can't win this time, Irelanders. villains started to capture the Irelanders and succeeded Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Now, to the next phase of my plan. Foot Empire :So let's get wicked :Let's do some bad today :Get wicked, put on an evil display :Get wicked the point that we're making :Is when you get wicked :The world is yours :For the taking :Get wicked :Get wicked Karone: High-Fright Zone. Ryantek Industries Mai Lacey: This plan of yours will be treason, Linda! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Only Linda Ryan: Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help! Michael D. Higgins: Easy, lass. What is it? Linda Ryan: It’s the Irelanders! They got them! Niall McNelis: Who got him? Linda Ryan: The zombies! Nial Ring: Zombies? Linda Ryan: They captured them, dragged them off! Mick Finn: Where’d they take him? Linda Ryan: They're still in Kilkenny! Ulster Leader: How many were there? Linda Ryan: I don’t know, at least a dozen. Michael D. Higgins: Filthy beasts! Guitar Villain: You hear that? They bought it! Paradox (Yu-Gi-Oh!): Then the time to act has come! Linda Ryan, keep going. Linda Ryan: Right. We’ve got to save them! They’d do the same for any of us. Mick Finn: Linda is right! We’ve got to do something. Linda Ryan: And so we shall! I told you those savages couldn’t be trusted. The team tried to save them, and look what they’ve done to him. But now I say it’s time to rescue our courageous comrades. Prepare the fortresses, we attack! Linda Ryan: What can you expect from filthy little heathens? Here's what you get when races are diverse! Their skin's a heckish red. They're only good when dead! They're vermin, as I said, and worse! Irish Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Linda Ryan: Barely even human. Irish Settlers: Savages! Savages! Linda Ryan: Drive them from our shore! They're not like you and me, which means they must be evil. We must sound the drums of war! Irish Settlers: They're savages! Savages! Dirty shrieking devils! Linda Ryan and Irish Settlers: Now we sound the drums of war! Hawk Moth: This is what we feared. The paleface is a demon. The only thing they feel at all is greed. Lord Zedd: Beneath that milky hide, there's emptiness inside. Foot Empire: I wonder if they even bleed. They're savages! Savages! Hawk Moth and Foot Empire: Barely even human. Foot Empire: Savages! Savages! Hawk Moth: Killers at the core. Lord Zedd: They're different from us, which means they can't be trusted. Hawk Moth: We must sound the drums of war. Foot Empire: They're savages! Savages! First we deal with this one. Then we sound the drums of war. Irish Settlers: Savages! Savages! Leinster Leader: Let's go get a few, men! Foot Empire: Savages! Savages! Hawk Moth: Now it's up to you, gang! All: Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Now we sound the drums of war! Snartle: (Giggling) The High-Fright Zone. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry, guys. If I hadn't won that tournament in the first place, none of this would've happen. Yusaku Fujiki: That's alright, Connor. But we still need to stop Linda and her goons. Commander Richard Sampson: We've got an idea. DNA Charge, Overdrive! Kudamon: Kudamon double warp digivolve to... Sleipmon: Sleipmon! Mikey Kudo: My turn. Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Sleipmon, Digifuse! Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Sleipmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X3S: Shoutmon X3S! Arrow Shot! arrow shot straight at the button and the cages opened up and the Irelanders escaped Michael D. Higgins: This will be the day. (Let's go, men!) Linda Ryan: This will be the time. (Prepare the machine!) Foot Empire: We will see them dying in the dust. Connor Lacey: I don't know what we can do. Still, I know we've got to try. Michael D. Higgins and Irish Settlers: Now we make them pay. Alexis Rhodes: Eagle, help our feet to fly. Foot Empire: Now without a warning. Tori Meadows: Mountain, help our hearts be great. Foot Empire: Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust. Holly O'Hair: Spirits of the Earth and Sky... Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: It's them or us. Yumi Ishiyama: Please don't let it be too late... Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: They're just a bunch of filthy, stinking... Foot Empire: Savages! Irish Settlers: Savages! Foot Empire: Demons! Irish Settlers: Devils! Linda Ryan: Kill them! Foot Empire: Savages! Irish Settlers: Savages! Linda Ryan and Irish Settlers: What are we waiting for? Linda Ryan, Irish Settlers, and Foot Empire: Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace left! Shannon O'Dwyer: How loud are the drums of the war? Linda Ryan, Irish Settlers, and Foot Empire: We will sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Now we sound the drums of war! Savages! Savages! Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: Now we see what comes of trying to be chums. Now we sound the drums of... Apple White: Is this the death of all I love carried in the drumming of... Irish Settlers and Foot Empire: War! Leinster Leader: There's the zombies! Connaught Leader: Fire! Munster Leader: This deer moves as swiftly on land as it does at the mountains! And it's got one heck of a bite. Leinster Leader: Watch it, you deer leader, 'cause this harp strikes back. And I'm going to catch the zombies in this string. (Munster Leader LAUGHS) Munster Leader: Munster Deer Castle, grass, meadow, forest, mountain transformation! Leinster Leader: Two can play at this game. Leinster Irish Harp Castle, multitudes of music transformation! Connacht Leader: Bullseye. Connacht Birdknight Castle, rapid flight of birds Fire! (Connacht Leader LAUGHS) Linda Ryan: Not too bad. Connacht Leader: Hmph. Hmm? Ulster Leader: Miss Ryan, leave them to me. Ulster UK-ROI Castle, two side transformation! Hawkmon: Look outside! Daring Charming: Giant robots? Poppy O'Hair: We really need to get to the container fast! The Irelanders: Right! Linda Ryan: Mecha-Pokémon, attack! Mecha-Pokémon have attacked each castle Linda Ryan: United Alliance of Evil, move to Munster Deer Castle! Turbobots, Mecha-Pokémon, move to Leinster Irish Harp Castle! Incineroar, Lycanroc, move to Connaught Birdknight Castle! Red Lanterns, Black Lanterns, Manhunters, move to Ulster UK-ROI Castle! Take control of the minds of the people there! Industries fired a laser cannon at all four castles and caused the soldiers and the leaders to fall unconscious Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: That's enough games for now. It's time to get down to business. Activate the wristbands. The Foot Empire: Right. wristbands have been turned on Infected Zombies: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Ireland Leaders: All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. All hail Linda. Cyclonus: What are you doing now? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: All of Ireland's leaders are now under my mind control. What they do not know is that I actually manipulated them into building their fortresses, too. Where do you think they got the technology? They are just pieces in a larger puzzle. Like the feudal states of Japan herself. Scourge (G1): Whatever it takes to rule Ireland. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Good news for us... but we're not only going to rule Ireland. I'm going to rule the entire 16 realms and turn it into a kingdom of villains, and rewrite the history of the world! robots combined with Ryantek Industries to become the Shredder Megazord All: Five unite! And serve the six heavenly deity! Lord Linda Ryan The Shogun Shredderette! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Laughs maniacally) Astranova: The High-Fright Zone. (Inside the Megazord) Dexter Charming: Whoa! This thing's enormous. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: This contraption is better than I ever imagined, everyone. This country really will belong me and my Foot Empire. Ulster Leader: What are planning on now, your Majesty? Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: I just needed four witnesses to report to Michael D. Higgins. I want the leader of all of Ireland to see how powerful this robot is and how powerful I am too. Now let's see. What sort of chaos the super robot can unleash. (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) fires all the robot's weapons on the planet Mars causing it to be destroyed Rayne Martinez: She just destroyed Mars! Yuya Sakaki: We have to keep going! David Brennan: We're here. Now to put the cure into the container and to deactivate the mind control signal. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: But first, you have to get past me and my tunes. Seavolution Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Listen to this melody of your destruction! Cian Dooley: This is really bad! David Brennan: Right. Flame: But don't worry. We have a idea. Jane Boolittle: I think, it's time to bring out the big guns! Daphne Blake: Right. We need our good music to defeat her evil music. Velma Dinkley: Connor, play the songs we used to distract her goons. Connor Lacey: Right. (Plays The Greatest Show) Irelanders are dancing while battling Guitar Villain: You fools. (Plays Seavolution) Nathan Evo: We need more! Much more! Parvana: Connor, try again! Connor Lacey: Right! (Plays Let It Lie) Irelanders' Adventures allies started to dance and battle Metabee: It's working! Kilobot: But not for long! (Plays Seavolution) Kite Tenjo: Keep going, Connor! Connor Lacey: Okay (plays It's Party Time) tournament friends dance and battled Kilatron: You fools! (Plays Seavolution) C.A. Cupid: Try another one! Connor Lacey: Okay! (plays The Night Begins to Shine) Ultimatrix aliens started to dance and battled Hoogi: Good work, Connor! Komandog: They're almost down! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: Enough is not enough! (Plays Seavolution) Jason Lee Scott: It's not working! Lagoona Blue: Time for our guns to go big or go bigger! Shaggy Rogers: We need to combine all the music we used to make one song the zombies can't resist to dance. Lizzie Hearts: Connor, combine The Night Begins to Shine, It's Party Time, Let It Lie and The Greatest Show together! Connor Lacey: Okay. Cian Dooley: But care to tell us on your little secret? Mater: Cian, we're about to let everyone in on this little secret. Irelanders and their allies: Let's go. plays Jackson: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurkin' in the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight David Brennan: So they were all... Connor Lacey: Michael Jackson! Cian Dooley: He must've transferred his dancing skills into four songs when he died. Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: But how? Michael Jackson: You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with the forty eyes, girl Thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see That this is thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul could ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller I'm gonna thrill you tonight Price: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And whomsoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell Jackson: I'm gonna thrill you tonight... Price: The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grisly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller maniacal laugh, in deep echo Venoct: It's the High-Fright Zone. Mai Lacey: Connor! You're alive! Connor Lacey: Mammy! (Hugged her) Mrs. Brennan: They're alright. They all made it! Hazah! Linda Ryan: Now's your chance. Fire! Agent 1: No. Linda Ryan: What? Agent 1: They're all cured. Mick Finn: They're not infected anymore. Linda Ryan: It's a trick, don't you see?! Fire! Michael D. Higgins: Never! Linda Ryan The Shredderette: Fine, I'll do it myself. (Sets the weapon to fire) Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir: Connor, lookout! Cataclysm! (Strikes it at the weapon) Andros Hammond: Attention all humans! Linda tricked you all. She's created her different identical versions of herself by using holograms of herself to lead you to locations and made her evil fortresses to create her evil robot with her company Ryantek Industries using the copied plans of Carrol's Brain Stormer Machine. Mai Lacey: What? Linda, why? Draculaura: So that she can create an robot army of Berto's design of C.Y.T.R.O. and the Pokémon. And power them up with Max Steel's Turbo Energy and the stollen Connectek to make Turbo Modes of their own. Cleo De Nile: And, as the Shredderette, she was trying to kill us in each location of the Realm Games to make sure that the kids don't come back. Yuya Sakaki: And she hired the villains we faced to assist her in her plan. Briar Beauty: And with a whole army of villains by her side, she can destroy the president and become the new ruler of Ireland. Michael D. Higgins: Well, somehow I don't think that's going to happen. Chrissy Lacey: Then, this whole thing is a trick! Linda Ryan/The Shredderette: (Laughing nervously) You know, one day we'll look back at this and laugh. I didn't mean to kill my family. But they were about to ruin my plan and I can't help myself. Connor Lacey: (Hits Ultimatrix) Realmatron: Realmatron! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! Merlock 2.0.: Get ready for NEXO scan. (Beeping) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Laval and his friends: For Chima! NEXO Knights: Merlock, NEXO Knight! Merlock 2.0.: NEXO Power: Formation of Fortitude! Jason Lee Scott: It's Morphin Time! Tommy Oliver: Tigerzord! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord! Kimberly Ann Hart: Pterodactyl! Billy Cranston: Triceratops Trini Kwan and Aisha Campbell: Saber-Tooth Tiger! Jason Lee Scott: Tyranosaurus! Adam Park: Zeo Ranger 3 Green! Rocky DeSantos: Zeo Ranger 4 Blue! Katherine Hillard: Shift into Turbo! Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Galaxy Rangers: Go, Galactic! Tai Kamiya: It's time to digivole! Agumon (Season 1): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Tentomon: Tentomon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gabumon: Gabumon double warp digivoles to... Palmon: Palmon double warp digivoles to... Patamon: Patamon double warp digivoles to... Gomamon: Gomamon double warp digivoles to... Biyomon: Biyomon double warp digivoles to... Gatomon: Gatomon warp digivole to... WarGreymon: WarGreymon! HerculesKabuterimon: ...HerculesKabuterimon! Hououmon: ...Hououmon! MetalGaruramon: ...Garuramon! Rosemon (Adventures tri): ...Rosemon II! Seraphimon: ...Seraphimon! Vikemon: ...Vikemon! Magnadramon: ...Magnadramon! VEEMON: Veemon, armour digivolve to... FLAMEDRAMON: Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage! CODY: Armadillomon, you too! ARMADILLOMON: Armadillomon, armour digivolve to... DIGMON: Digmon, the Drill of Power! YOLEI: Hawkmon, go for it! HAWKMON: Hawkmon, armour digivolve to... HALSEMON: Halsemon, the Wings of Love! Wormmon: Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon: Stingmon! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ballistamon! Dorulumon! Starmons! Sparrowmon! Digifuse! Team Shoutmon: Digifuse! Shoutmon X5: Shoutmon X5! Christopher Aonuma: Greymon! MailBirdramon! Digifuse! Both: Digifuse! MetalGreymon (Fusion): MetalGreymon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Shun and Gunz: Baku Sky-Raiders jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan stand! presses his bracelet Greg: Yeah. PJ Masks Narrator: Greg becomes... turns into Gekko Gekko: Gekko! presses her bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Amaya becomes... turns into Owlette Owlette: Owlette. presses his bracelet PJ Masks Narrator: Connor becomes... turns into Catboy Catboy: Catboy! PJ Masks and PJ Masks Narrator: The PJ Masks! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Will Vandom: Guardians, unite! Light! Irma Lair: Water! Taranee Cook: Fire! Cornelia Hale: Earth! Hay Lin: Wind! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Galaxy Rangers: Go, Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magma Power! Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Tech E. Coyote, Preston Stormer, Madeline Hatter, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts, Kitty Chesire: Masterforce! Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, Courtley Jester, Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Chesire: Transform! God on! Madeline Hatter: Transform! Head on! Melody Piper, Cedar Wood, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Poppy O'Hair, Crystal Winter, Briar Beauty, Blondie Lockes, Ashlynn Ella, Holly O'Hair, Sage, Tech E. Coyote and Preston Stormer: Transform! Merge! Silverbolt (G1): Aerialbots, combine into Superion! Hot Spot: Protectobots, merge to become Defensor! others did as Silverbolt and Hot Spot said Empolegon: Pokébots, merge into Regigigatron! Veetramon: Digibots, merge into Omnibeemon! Optimus Prime (G1): Autobots, combine into Optimus Maximus! Sky Lynx: Six can play in this Combiner game! Hound, Trailbraker, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, combine into Sky Reign! five Autobots combined into Sky Reign Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt (BW-BM), Nightscream and Botanica (BM): I am transformed! Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor and Depth Charge: Maximals maximize! Darling Charming, Dexter Charming, C.A. Cupid and Sparrow Hood: Come on out my friends. Calling the Yo-Kai All-Stars! Yo-Kai medals, do your thing! Yo-Kai Watch: Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Chorus: Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave! A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie! Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough! Cling-clang delirious, Mysterious! Alarming, boom, boom! Walla, walla, dance, dance, Charming! Speedy artful! Sing la-la-la! Everywhere Heartful! Marvelous thee! Gusty, free banshee! Sing, song Shady! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, flippidy-dee! Lookie-lee, lookie-lee, bubba Eerie! Trippery! Gippery! Slimey-wimey do, Slippery! Imaginary! Incendiary! Flip flop, squiggle boom, slim slam, Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Moldel 0: Oh, summoning time. the tribe themes Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary! Yo-Kai Watch Model U: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the Summoning Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery, Legendary and Enma tribe! Chorus: (Playing the tribe theme) Yo-Kai Watch Dream: It's Brave, Mysterious, Tough, Charming, Heartful, Shady, Eerie, Slippery and Legendary time! Sushi Roulette! theme plays Congratulations! Razer: Summoning! the Yo-Kai arc Yo-Kai Watch Elder: Shadow! Razer: Come on out, my friends! Jibanyan! Komasan! Azure Dragon! Rokusho: Possession! Swordsman Spirit Acula! Lend me your strength! Yo-Kai Watch Ogre: singing Lightning! Thunder! Electric Attack! Immovable Thunder Sword! Swordsman Spirit Acula: Swordsman Acula has arrived! Cathy Smith: Suzaku Disc! Yo-Kai Watch Animus! Descend, Mythical Beast Suzaku! Suzaku: Suzaku has arrived! Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Tikki, spots on! Dupain-Cheng transforms into Ladybug Adrien Agreste: Plagg, claws out! Agreste transforms into Cat Noir Chloé Bourgeois: Pollen, bug on! Bourgeois transforms into Queen Bee Alya Césaire: Trixx, let's pounce! Césaire transforms into Rena Rouge Nino Lahiffe: Wayzz, shells on! Lahiffe transforms into Carapace All: Shredderette! (They attacks the Shredderette) Police officer: Linda Ryan, you're under arrest for the murder of Sean, Oisin and Orla Ryan. at the courtroom Judge: Has the jury reached a verdict? Jury member: We have, Your Honor. In the name of the Emerald Isle and Christ, our lord, this court finds you, Linda Ryan a.k.a. The Shredderette, guilty of all charges. Connor Lacey: Let me do it, Your Honor. Linda Ryan, for your crimes against Ireland, you and your followers are banished from Ireland to the Outlands of Africa. Linda Ryan: Fine. But, you haven't seen the last of me. Judge: For your reward for uncovering the truth and winning the games, your mother is free to go. Release her. Connor Lacey: Mammy! Mai Lacey: Oh, Connor. Ever since you won that tournament, I knew that someday you would, you know, save the 16 realms from Linda's takeover. Connor Lacey: Thank you. But it wasn't just me, Mammy. I have a lot of help from my friends, the Irelanders. Catboy: I'm just glad, we solved the mystery. Raven Queen: Yeah. David Brennan: So do we, right, Cian? Cian Dooley: Right, David. Zoe Drake: Still, I don't think that it's over. The Foot Empire will come back. Frankie Stein: And we'll be ready for them. The Irelanders: Yeah. back at the ruins of Mars, the two different colored meteors have fallen into one realm each Megalink: A strange red Crystal? Weapon potential: infinite. Prepare to Ultralink! Stealth Ultralink have been released and linked with the red crystal shard and Red Sporetek is born Red Sporetek: I live! at the Pokémon realm, Alakazam and Tauros are battling each other when the another red meteor landed at their location. They went to it and they got infected and Zarkhator came out of the spore egg Red Sporetek: (Grunts) I can feel the power flowing through me! Megalink: Come on board. We need to get to another being to help the Foot Empire to destroy the Irelanders! (Laughs evilly) The end